Kamen Rider Wizard
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the fourteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-third overall. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in June 21, 2012. It began airing on September 2, 2012, joining '' and then in the Super Hero Time line-up following the finale of Kamen Rider Fourze. With Wizard finished, Kamen Rider Gaim joined Kyoryuger as part of Super Hero Time. Tsuyoshi Kida is the series' main screenwriter. Story A mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Phantoms into the world. Haruto Soma, a survivor of the ritual, obtains mystical powers and receives the WizarDriver belt and Wizard Rings from a mysterious White Wizard, so he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Wizard. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nitoh appears as the "ancient wizard" Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes both a rival and ally to Haruto. Characters Magician Riders TV Show Movie-exclusive Stageshow-exclusive SIC Hero Saga-exclusive Allies *Shunpei Nara *Shigeru Wajima Inner Phantoms *WizarDragon *Beast Chimera Other *Yu Kamimura *Ryu *Chief of Police *Masanori Kizaki *Shiina * * * All Riders * * * * Villains Phantoms *Chief Phantoms *Ghouls (henchmen) *Minor Phantoms **Minotauros **Hellhound **Caitsìth **Gnome **Gargoyle **Valkyrie **Lizardman **Manticore **Hydra **Beelzebub **Weretiger **Spriggan **Legion **Bogy **Argus **Raum **Bahamut **Sylphi **Sphinx **Siren **Arachne **Khepri **Ogre *Unreleased Phantoms **Jabberwock **Cyclops **Jörmungandr **Hekatonkheir **Bandersnatch **Mayu Inamori's Phantom **Yuzuru Ijima's Phantom **Gigantes **Masahiro Yamamoto's Phantom Others *Space Shocker *Amadum Neutral *Space Ironmen *Emperor Maya *Captain of the Imperial Guard Episodes The Sorcerer's Apprentice Kamen Rider Wizard: The Sorcerer's Apprentice is the S.I.C. Hero Saga story for Wizard. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : IZAM * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: Neo Actor, Vol. 19 * Kamen Rider Wizard (extreme martial arts): Hyper Hobby, June 2013 * Kamen Rider Beast, White Wizard, Phoenix, Wiseman: Toei Hero Max, Vol. 44 * Kamen Rider Mage: Uchusen, Vol. 141 * Medusa: Tomokazu Miki no Radio Big Bang, October 29, 2012 * Gremlin, Kamen Rider Beast (understudy), Phantoms (incl. Gargoyle and Valkyrie): Kamen Rider Wizard Character Book: Magic Starts http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/pdf/01039-1002.pdf * Kamen Rider Mage: * Minotauros, Caitsith: http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/pdf/01036-1003.pdf * Lizardman: http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/pdf/01039-1005.pdf * Legion: http://ameblo.jp/imai-yasuhiko/entry-11506728861.html Notes *With 53 episodes in total (including 2 post-finale episodes which serve as the TV special), Kamen Rider Wizard is considered the longest Heisei-era Rider series in history, beating Kamen Rider Agito s record of 51 episodes. If the specials didn't count as episodes, however, then Wizard's episode count record would have been tied with Agito's. *In this title series, the Kamen Rider is often called as "Magicians", save for a crossover movie. *This is the first series to have the opening be sung by a male singer since Kamen Rider Decade. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーウィザード Kamen Rider Wizard] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://web.archive.org/web/20140214153639/http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/ Kamen Rider Wizard] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] at Toei TV Category:Heisei era Category:Kamen Rider Series